


Alleviate

by Auraspirit157



Series: Gravitate [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Here we go, I'm so sorry, M/M, This could go well or horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraspirit157/pseuds/Auraspirit157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What rain can bring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't already noticed this series is alternate to the ending of the Manga and strictly follows the established rules in the manga...well...except for the ending. Like all of it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to hate me at the end I really won't blame you!

It was around the seventh time that Hide cycled through his playlist that he considered going home. Almost completely through exams he didn’t have much to study anymore, he had a couple books out for literature but he never had problems with that. Now he rests in the library, looking through the same analyses he’s read a thousand times and watching other students feverishly buried in their own books.

 

An hour ago a group of them begged him for his solution to the anatomy exam. One of his classmates laughed, saying he blushed through the whole thing like it was porn on paper.

 

Hide, of course, had no idea what he was talking about. Despite, of course, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It wasn’t every exam that he could feel the pressure of two black-painted fingers pinching down on every bone, a voice telling him the name in a smooth, chilled voice…

 

He told them his technique was hard to copy.

 

Now he picks up one of several books on martial arts. It was silly of him to even attempt learning when Kaneki loomed over him like an ever-present shadow. He could just envision his expression if he saw he was interested in it.

 

“‘You don’t need to learn how to fight’,” Hide speaks to himself with a horrible imitation of Kaneki’s voice, “ _’I’ll_ protect you.’”

 

He stuffs the books in his bag, shifting off the table and out into the afternoon air, which was currently far too humid for him. The oxygen is stifling against his clothes. He looks up, dark grey clouds eating at the sky.

 

It would storm soon. Kaneki loved thunderstorms, it was a way to stay inside and read for him. The young man smiles to himself, thinking of the black-haired nerd that used to curl up on school benches and lose his reality to whatever he read.

 

He realizes how much he appreciates that side of him.

 

He stops at the bulletin board, kids crowded around it to look at their scores. There is one among them dressed distinctly darker, a hood over his head.

 

Hide stops, sighing softly. He knew he would be here.

 

Kaneki turns, gliding to Hide right when their eyes meet, a eye patch covered his Ghoul eye, “What a startling surprise,” He speaks, a smirk crawling on his face, “You aced your test.”

 

The hard blush from before immediately surfaces again on Hide’s cheeks, he looks down, laughing sheepishly. There was some deep, underlining shame he had for acing it with Kaneki’s…method. He supposes that, he could have had all his bones broken instead of what _actually_ happened.

 

“You’re blushing,” Kaneki points out, walking with him.

 

“No shit,” Hide mumbles, “You wanna teach some other kids some bones? I mean, they were _really_ curious.”

 

“I’m afraid my services are a private affair,” He says, then looks up at the sky, “...It will storm soon. We should get you back home.”

 

As if rain could hurt Hide. That’s what his voice sounds like to him. He verbally groans, making sure the noise is particularly distressing, “It’s supposed to pass right over us,” He says, “And there is this festival—“

 

He stops at Kaneki’s look, than continues with more pleading eyes, “It’s enormous! And I’m going even if you don’t want to go. You can’t stop me.”

 

He can stop him, in about a hundred different ways but that isn’t the point. Despite how embarrassingly effective Kaneki was when he was less stressed. He missed his smile, that laugh he heard before so lighthearted. Despite his efforts Hide could easily see how truly off-kilter he was, how easily he couple transform himself. He needed to find him again.

 

“I don’t exactly…like…fairs,” Kaneki speaks, looking as if he’s going to crack his knuckles but doesn’t, knowing Hide hates the noise.

 

“Oh it will be fun!” Hide wraps an arm around his shoulders, whispering, “It will be nicer if I had company.”

 

“Your subtly goes beyond comprehension.” Kaneki sighs, “…An hour. Then we go back.”

 

“Ha!” Hide pulls him into a tight hug, “I knew you would!”

 

Kaneki shoves him away with one swift movement, smirking just slightly, “I only live to make you happy,” His hand slips on his chin, “Perhaps it will be fun.”

 

Hide’s expression flattens out, then a determined look crosses him, “Come on,” He takes his hand, dragging him along, “You’re going to have some fucking fun even if it kills us both.”

 

\--888—

 

Despite the clouds that rolled over the previously sunny sky, the fair was crowded. Families and couples shift through colorful tents and stalls. Hide smiles, the area smelling like cotton candy and peanuts.

 

He hears Kaneki growl softly, “It smells strange here.”

 

People mixed with food. He didn’t want to think of how confusing that was too him.

 

Hide takes his hand, “You’re not gonna have some dumb smells bother you are you?”

 

Kaneki says nothing, only looks about in silence, his grey eyes matching the sky. The young man holds his hand tighter, moving him along the crowd.

 

He ignores the stares he gets. More specifically that Kaneki gets as the white-haired, darkly dressed young man with black nails and an eye patch. He sometimes questions what his parents would think if he actually spoke to them anymore. He compared it to one of those old shows where the pretty blonde daughter brings home a leather-jacket wearing, motorcycle riding bad boy that the father greatly disapproves of but learns to love at the end.

 

It’s disappointing how it can’t be that easy.

 

“…Hide.”

 

Hide blinks, looking at Kaneki softly, “Yeah?”  


“Did that man ever get back with you? For that job?”

 

Hide blinks, realizing he never told him about that. He’s been looking for this job for a good reason. He smiles, “Oh, yeah! He wants to do an interview tomorrow!”

 

“Oh,” Kaneki smirks, “I suppose that was a couple days ago. And I’m sure you’re not prepared in the slightest.”

 

The young man grins, rubbing the back of his neck, “I mean—you know—I _was_ just going to say you’d eat them if I didn’t get the job. Is that too aggressive?”

 

“Hm, maybe a little disconcerting,” Kaneki looks off, watching the people, licking his lips.

 

Hide’s brow furrows, mumbling, “Did you eat?”

 

“...You didn’t have much in your fridge,” He speaks, “But I will be fine. I know a place.”

 

He didn’t really. Hide knew that well enough. “Once I get this job you won’t have to worry about it.”

 

The Ghoul watches him steadily, “Hide…”

 

“It’s fine. I know what I’m doing,” He gives him a smile, “Don’t worry about it!”

 

He knows he’s going to worry about it.

 

The two look among the stalls of con artists pretending to be “practically giving away” the stuffed toys and occasionally musical instruments. Hide feels Kaneki’s hand leave his. He looks over, seeing his white hair sink into a crowd around a particular stall. It looks as if you had to knock glass bottles from their stand, where the ball is purposefully disproportional making it almost impossible to knock them all over at once. He shoves his hands in his pockets, laughing out loud as a group of the bottles suddenly shatters into a million pieces, other patrons ducking out of the way of the shards.

 

He felt bad for the terror. At the same time it was a bit funny.

 

Mainly because Kaneki emerges from the startled crowd, arms around a bright yellow, plush jellyfish close to the size of his body.

 

He walks over, holding it out to him, “It’s to your likeness,” He says, “A giant ball of blond fluff.”

 

“Maybe I should get you a matching white one,” Hide speaks, “Then we’ll have a party.”

 

Kaneki smiles gently, “Perhaps if you can do…that.” He gestures to the mess he created before scrunching his nose, a raindrop slipping down his cheek.

 

“And it begins,” Hide mumbles, awkwardly stuffing the toy in his bag.

 

“What…exactly?” Kaneki speaks slowly despite already knowing what’s coming.

 

“The part where you kill me.” Hide takes off across the fair as rain pours from the sky like it was holding it in all week, the sheets of water flooding straight through his clothes.

 

Kaneki is caught up with him in seconds flat, grabbing the back of his jacket, pulling him to face him, rain slipping through his hair. Hide watches, dreaming internally of the white slowly washing from his hair like cheap dye, staining his clothes leaving the black he remembers.

 

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?” Kaneki asks, little to know violent in his voice. He laughs, “You’re such dork.”

 

Hide’s smile is brilliant. He wraps an arm around his waist, “But I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain!” He calls over the water, pressing his lips on his, their embrace warming their chilled, soaked bodies.

 

The young man pulls away, taking Kaneki’s wrist and running toward the first shelter he sees as thunder rolls in the distance. It was one of those tunnel rides that you take, basically permitting you to suck face for a good five minutes without anyone judging you. It was not operating for obvious reasons but considering the crowd sitting within it was certainly open for cover from the rain.

 

A few groups lined the edges of the tunnel, some sitting in the still floating, comically heart-shaped carts. Hide shuffles along the edge, stepping over a family of four as well as two girls already getting to know one another very well.

 

He stops in a space mostly empty, plopping down and crossing his legs, “My evil plan was successful.”

 

“The one where you kiss me in the rain or the one where you actually get me to go in this?” Kaneki knocks on the padding structuring the tunnel, rain pounding on it, making the tunnel roar. He laughs once, quietly, running a hand through his wet hair, “You tried to get me to ride this with you back in fifth grade.”

Hide’s eyes light up, the memory visualized in his head. He didn’t really know what the tunnel was he just wanted to drag Kaneki on it for shits and giggles. Then again, he did still think the black-haired nerd was adorable, in his own little-kid way.

 

“Yeah, and you threw a piece of paper at me,” He remembers, “That was rude by the way.”

 

“Well I wasn’t going to throw my book at you,” Kaneki slowly leans against him, “That was far more valuable to me.”

 

“Books did tend to win more dates with you than me,” Hide smirks, taking his hand, rubbing it with his thumbs, pitching one of his fingers, “Phalanges, right?”

 

Kaneki smiles softly, wiggling them once over, “No. Fingers. No one needs to know the bones in the hand…” He pushes himself against him, setting his head on his shoulder, “Your scent with rain water is…nice.”

 

Hide watches him, “Don’t you mean—“

 

“No…” His voice is tentative, “…Just nice.” His muscles relax on him, his body heavy with the slack.

 

Hide leans back against the plated side of the tunnel, the air free of tension. He closes his eyes, listening to the rain.

 

\--888—

 

“We’ve been getting quite a lot of storms.” Mrs. Monroe calls from her office, looking out the window at the darkness, seeing the puddles form on the paved walkways under the street lamp. Rain has certainly dampened the mood recently, as well as everyone’s clothes.

 

“Yeah, we really have!” The young man she had spoken says, appearing in the doorway, grinning, “I’m surprised we haven’t floated away yet!”

 

Ah, Hideyoshi. The boss hired him weeks ago and so far everyone loved him. He was genuine sunshine in their line of work. A great worker as well, with a damn nice smile that could win any stick-in-the-mud over.

 

“Why don’t you go home early,” She suggests, smiling, “It’s late and you said your boyfriend is really protective.”

 

Hide laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “I think he can survive a little longer. I can finish up here for you.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Mrs. Monroe urges despite knowing the young man wouldn’t be leaving. He does that every once in a while, staying after everyone has left to finish one more job. He could just be wanted some overtime but considering how the place looks in the morning she doubts he’s just playing on his phone.

 

“I insist, Mrs. Monroe,” Hide gives an extra sweet smile, “You don’t have to worry about me. I just got one more left to do tonight.”

 

“Alright…” She smiles back, handing him the keys and setting a hand on his shoulder, “Get home safe, Ok?”

 

“No worries! Go on home!” Hide gently moves her to the door, “Tell Mr. Monroe I said hello!”

 

The woman laughs, opening her umbrella and walking out into the rain, “Goodnight, Hide!” She calls, moving along the stone walkway carefully in her heels, feeling her nightly tasks alleviated.

 

Kind and hardworking as he is, the woman always wonders why a young man like that had such an interest in dead bodies.

 

\--888—

 

Hide waits for his boss to vanish completely before setting to his task.

 

He goes to the storeroom, taking his duffel bag from the back and moving downstairs, the place already preheated, ready for burning.

 

The young man pulls a mask over his mouth, taking the knife from his bag. He didn’t need much, he stocked up a lot from a recent accident with a train.

 

He only needed a hand and foot, maybe a little bit of the arm.

 

He has trained himself now not to look at the body’s face. He didn’t need to remember. It didn’t take him _ages_ to build himself up to this. He needed to think of Kaneki, and the bodies would be getting burned anyway.

 

No one would no. No one in his or her wildest dreams would know.

 

A long, calm breath escapes him, bringing the knife down, being as clean as possible. He would clean everything of course. He had to wait for the body to burn anyway.

 

“4…8…12…16…” He mumbles to himself, the counting calming him. It took his mind off the shit he was doing.

 

He wraps a hand in paper, setting it in the bag moving to the foot.

 

The rate he moved was fast. He didn’t want to elongate it any more than he needed to. He knew exactly where to cut, what muscles slid through easiest.

 

“36…40…” He finishes the foot, wondering if he should take more. Kaneki’s eating was strange sometimes, he didn’t know how much…maybe just a little more.

 

He stops around sixty-two, cleaning quickly but efficiently. He couldn’t leave anything behind.  He slips the body into the oven shoving the door closed and backing up, busying himself with the cleaning everyone loved he did.

 

Thank God that guy burned fast. He ran out of things to do.

 

Several texts to Kaneki later he slips the ashes into a decorative urn, the man’s name already written on the front though he didn’t look at it. That’s just more to remember.

 

He checks everything, then again, three times over before slipping the bag over his shoulder and heading out the back end of the building, slipping a hood over his eyes as the rain pours down. Along the walkway he jumps, looking down and hastily kicking a centipede off his foot, hurrying along, going through his usual motions.

 

He listened to the rain, hearing it pounding down on the tunnel wall…hitting the window as Kaneki runs his hand through his hair, kissing his temple.

 

Back in grade school when they jumped into puddles.

 

He sighs again, long and hard, letting some of the rain slide down his cheeks, to remind him…

 

…He moves forward, blankness in his expression now, feeling the job crawling out of him like that centipede on his foot, washing away with the rain.

 

And there he was, walking forward.

 

He saw the sun through the clouds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone wants to know why Hide aced his Anatomy Test please feel free to read Kerfuffle171's An Anatomy Lesson. I'm sure you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Otherwise, leave comments, and I hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
